


Snowman

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorky!Hide, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could recognize Hide laying in the snow, trying his best to make a snow angel. Shaking his head, Kaneki laughed to himself. Hide could be such a child and the black-haired boy loved him for this. The playful and mischievous attitude of the blonde never ceased to amuse the half-ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomelopasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelopasta/gifts).



> Please look at this:  
> http://pomelopasta.tumblr.com/post/106363128790/sooo-its-the-wonderful-oikawa-saan-s-birthday  
> before you start reading.
> 
> This fic was especially written for the drawing so I would appreciate it if you would take a look :)
> 
> (my tumblr: my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/), Beta'd by: [amonseyebrowgame](http://amonseyebrowgame.tumblr.com//))

It was rare for him to hum but today was an exception. Kaneki felt alive and happy and he knew it was thanks to the blonde who was busy in the garden. The black-haired boy couldn’t stop the smile that lingered on his lips from when he had greeted his best friend that afternoon. The coffee was still brewing and Kaneki used the moment to cast a glance out the window. He could recognize Hide laying in the snow, trying his best to make a snow angel. Shaking his head, Kaneki laughed to himself. Hide could be such a child and the black-haired boy loved him for this. The playful and mischievous attitude of the blonde never ceased to amuse the half-ghoul.

Kaneki took two cups and filled them with the now freshly brewed coffee. He couldn’t wait to join his best friend in the cold.

\----

Wrapped in what seemed like 5 coats, Kaneki finally stepped into the white painted garden. It was still snowing but the heat from the coffee warmed his hands. Eyes trailing around without finding the blonde, the black-haired boy frowned in confusion.

“Hide?”

“Kaneki?”

As soon as Hide appeared, Kaneki felt the tension evaporate from his shoulders.

“I made us coffee.”

Handling Hide the cup, the half-ghoul noticed the clothes his friend was wearing -- or rather what he wasn’t. The blonde was only dressed in a sweater, an orange scarf, brown pants and a matching hat. His hands were shaking thanks to the cold and he gladly accepted the warm cup. Just then Kaneki noticed the shivering.

“Hide! It’s too cold! You’ll get sick if you stay like this!”

Panic rose in the half-ghoul and he fumbled with his gloves. As soon as he took them off Kaneki shoved them into his best friend’s hands.

“We have to get you out of the cold. Now.”

Hide had the nerve to laugh while Kaneki tried to drag him towards the house.

“I’m alright ‘Neki. Besides, I wanna show you something.”

Reluctantly, the black-haired boy let himself be lead by Hide, trying to hide his blush as the blonde held his hand.

\---

Kaneki didn’t know how to react. His best friend grinned at him and showed the peace sign while standing next to a snowman. It was the same size as hide, with stones for its eyes and  mouth. The thing that made Kaneki feel conflicted however were the ‘accessories’ the snowman wore.

“Hide?”

“Yes?”

“Is this snowman wearing my bow tie and eyepatch?”

“Yes.”

The half-ghoul shook his head. At least now he knew why they had vanished. The blonde laughed and returned to Kaneki’s side, pecking him on the cheek. Hide’s grin only widened when Kaneki tried to hide his blush behind his mug.

“You know, the snowman kinda looks like you, ‘Neki.”

 


End file.
